Frina
by lizfav
Summary: Eli finds a girl named Frina who turns out to be part of a rare race called Denekk. She says Denekks have gems in the form of jewelry that give them different powers. Her powers are shapeshifting. She hardly remembers her family but hopes for a new one wich might be the Shane Gang, but she dicovers she could find her family with Eli and the others. Sequel now out: Trip to Rasona
1. Chapter 1

Eli Shane and his friends strolled down a path. They saw Dr. Blakk cornering a young girl next to a ravine. But it wasn't the ravine cornering her; it was a giant wall of ice. The girl had long, curly black hair and wore a light purple dress.

"I've finally brought you to your knees," Blakk said as he loaded a Ghoul and took aim.

"Hey!" Eli shouted. Blakk turned around.

"Eli Shane," he said. The girl got up while Blakk took aim at Eli. But Blakk saw her out of the corner of his eye and spun around and fired. She fell on the ground, unconscious. Blakk got on his Mecha and rode off. Eli took the girl to the hideout.

She woke up, and then panicked.

"Where is my necklace?" she yelled.

"'Who are you?" Eli asked.

"I have to go back!" the girl said.

"Back where? The place where Blakk knocked you out?"

"Yes! He knocked my necklace into the ravine; I have to get it back!"

"Why?" Trixie asked. "It's just a necklace."

"'It is not! Who are you, anyway?" the girl asked.

"We're the Shane Gang. I'm Eli; this is Trixie, Kord, and Pronto."

"Shane? As in Eli Shane?" the girl asked. Eli nodded. "I'm Frina."

"That's a strange name," Pronto said. Frina ignored him.

"So, what's so great about your necklace?" Trixie asked.

"It gives me magic powers," Frina said. Trixie covered her mouth, failing to conceal her laugh. "It gives me the power to shape shift."

"Wow, can I wear it sometime?" Trixie asked.

"No!" Frina said. "Sorry. You can't wear it. Its power would kill you."

"Really?" Trixie said.

"Really. Only Denekks can wield its powers. There are seven Denekks in the world. Each Denekk has a custom made jewel in form of a ring, necklace, or bracelet." Frina could see nobody believed her.

"I guess Blakk's Ghoul hit you harder than we thought," Eli said.

"Come on," Frina said. They followed her to the ravine. To everyone's surprise, she jumped in.

"Frina!" Eli called. They looked down after her. Frina hit the ground hard, but was not injured. The ravine was not as deep as she thought. She walked around, looking for her necklace. Then she saw a flash of blue. She went over to a rock, where a butterfly with a blue gem embedded in the center on a silver chain had landed. She picked up her necklace and put it on. She looked up, to see Eli still watching her. Frina then climbed out of the ravine.

"I thought I finished you off, Frina," Blakk's voice startled all of them. Everyone spun around. Eli had his blaster ready, but Frina motioned for him to lower it.

"What?" Eli said. Frina took a step closer to Blakk.

"You really think one Ghoul could stop me?" she said. "You should know better." Blakk loaded his blaster and took aim. There was a bright blue flash, and in Frina's place stood a silver dragon.

"Frina?" Eli exclaimed. Frina, the dragon, took flight as soon as Blakk fired. Then, he created a wall of ice as soon as Frina breathed fire. The wall protected him from the fire, but not the dragon. She broke the wall. He fired a Ghoul and hit one of her wings. She fell to the ground. Blakk fired one of his "finishing blows". Frina shielded herself with her good wing. Suddenly, a slug fired at Blakk. Blakk dodged it.

"I didn't come here to fight you, Shane, "he said. "I came to fight Frina. And by the looks of it, I won against her." Frina stood there, frozen, in a position in which she bared her razor-sharp teeth at Blakk.

"You call this winning?" she growled softly. "All you did was prevent me from flying."

"I don't see you fighting anymore," Blakk said as he walked away. Frina breathed fire at the ground behind him, then turned human again.

"Are you okay?" Eli asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Frina said.

"If you're hit by a Ghoul that directly, you are _not_ fine," Trixie said.

"Denekks can withstand much more than a mere Ghoul Slug," Frina explained.


	2. Chapter 2

They went back to the hideout, where Frina paced.

"We need a plan to beat Thad," she said, tapping her chin.

"Who's Thad?" Eli asked.

"Thad is Dr. Blakk's nickname," Frina explained.

"How do you know his nickname?" Trixie asked.

"Because I know him."

"How do you know him?" Trixie asked suspiciously.

"Because… Thad used to be my friend." Everyone gaped at her.

"But he's not your friend now, right?" Eli assured.

"How could I be friends with HIM anymore?" Frina exclaimed. "That lying, selfish, cheat!"

"So, how is it you were friends?" Eli asked.

"Because," Frina explained. "Thad-or Blakk- is a Denekk. I know all the Denekks."

"Wait, Black is a Denekk?" Trixie exclaimed.

"Yeah," Frina said. "His jewel is in a ring."

"So, your jewel gives you the ability to shape shift, what can Blakk do?" Eli asked.

"He can move stuff with his mind."

"Why doesn't he?"

"I don't know."

"So," Eli said. "Are Denekks good guys, bad guys, or neither?"

"Good guys. We protect people. We can all speak to Shadow Clan, because the Shadow Clan gave us our jewels. Shadow Clan had the secret to Ghoul slugs. Blakk found out about it and demanded they tell him. When they refused, he recruited others, some by force, some by trickery, and some volunteered. They fought the Shadow Clan, and in the end, the Shadow Clan was forced to retreat."

"So that's how Blakk found out about Dark Water," Kord said. Frina nodded.

"Um, how old are you?" Pronto asked.

"Twelve years old," Frina said.

"You seriously just fought Blakk that young?" Kord exclaimed.

"Yeah," Frina said. "I'm the youngest Denekk."

"Where are your parents?" Kord asked.

"I don't have any. The other Denekks were my family after my old family died in a fire, and then when Blakk fought the Shadow Clan, the Denekks had been scattered throughout Slugterra." Just then, Burpy and all the other slugs fell asleep and started snoring loudly.

"What's going on?" Eli asked. Frina smelled something strange. As the smell became more distinct, she realized it was bad. She spun around towards the door and hissed. Then she turned to a wolf and stalked close to the door.

"Frina?" Trixie asked. The door swung open, and there stood Dr. Blakk, wearing a ring with a black gem.


	3. Chapter 3

"I just stopped by to leave Frina a little gift," Blakk said.

"Why would I ever accept anything from _you_?" Frina growled. "You started that fire."

"Yes," Blakk said. "And I am sorry about that. That's why I got you a gift." He put a box on the floor and left. Frina cocked her head to the side curiously after him. Then she sniffed the box. It didn't have a strong smell; its smell was extremely faint. She turned human and knelt down next to it.

"I wouldn't open that if I were you," Kord warned. Frina ignored him and opened the box.. There were purple sunglasses. Frina picked them up and inspected them. There were small knobs on the sides. She gasped.

"What is it?" Trixie asked.

"How did he-? Why did he-?" Frina said.

"What is it?" Trixie repeated. She picked up the glasses.

"Why would Dr. Blakk make you sunglasses?" she asked.

"He didn't," Frina said. "My, my father did."

"Your father did?" Eli repeated. Frina nodded and put the sunglasses on. She turned the knobs. Images appeared. She turned the knobs until they landed on a file named "Videos for Frina" she pressed the knob, opening the file.

_ "Rivon, is it filming?" asked a young woman with long, curly black hair. The camera on the sunglasses shook a bit, then a man with short brown hair walked past the glasses and nodded. The man must be Frina's father, Rivon, and the woman must be her mother. "This is Evalor," her mother said. "We have decided that we would make some videos because we've gotten some threats and we want you to see these." Rivon frowned at the mention of threats. A young girl about 5 or 6 walked in._

_ "Here's you," Rivon said. 5 years old Frina ran over and hugged Evalor's legs, and then when she noticed the sunglasses, she ran over, laughing and knocked them down._

Frina flipped through the videos and watchedthe last one.

_"Frina," Evalor said. "This is our last video. The threats are coming more frequently. We were going to introduce your godfather later, but I guess we can show you now." A tall man walked into view of the camera. His name was Thaddeus Blakk._

_ "Frina, if you're watching this that means you're twelve. Thad promised to give you the sunglasses when you're twelve," Evalor explained. "Rivon, do you smell smoke?" Rivon nodded. Suddenly, orange flames licked the door behind Frina's parents. Blakk grabbed the sunglasses and turned off the camera._

Frina took off the sunglasses, wiping away tears.

"What is it?" Eli asked. Once the tears have been wiped away, she took the SD Card out of the sunglasses and put it in the computer. She opened the video file and scrolled down and showed them the last video. After the video, Frina put the SD card back in the sunglasses.

"So, Dr. Blakk is your godfather?" Trixie asked. Frina nodded.

"Blakk was the one who started that fire."

"Why?" Eli asked.

"Because my family was closest friends of the Shadow Clan. After the Shadow Clan retreated, my family fought for them, and then Blakk set the fire," Frina said.

"Wow, that's sad," Pronto said.

"Really?" Frina said sarcastically. "I thought it was the happiest video ever!" Pronto didn't catch the sarcasm.

"Oh, well, it is sad," he said.

"No, duh," Frina said.


	4. Chapter 4

Frina opened the file labeled "Contacts". She downloaded the contacts into the computer. The contacts were the other Denekks. She clicked on Rithol. Rithol had his gem in a pendant and his power was controlling water. He was Frina's best friend.

"Frina!" Rithol's image emerged on the computer screen. "Long time no see!"

"Yeah, it's good to see you too," Frina said.

"Where are you?" Rithol asked.

"You won't believe it," Frina explained the story of how Eli found her.

"Wow!" Rithol said. Eli walked in the room.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"Eli this is Rithol, Rithol, Eli Shane," Frina introduced. Eli waved to Rithol, and Rithol waved back.

"Oh, Frina, I almost forgot. Thad was spotted with the Shadow Clan," Rithol reported.

"What? Why?" Frina asked.

"I don't know," Rithol answered.

"What tribe?"

"Ikan."

"What? Rithol, meet me there!" Frina said. Rithol agreed and they hung up. "C'mon, Eli." Frina grabbed Eli by his arm.

"Shouldn't we get the others?" Eli asked.

"No time!" Frina said. Eli went to his Mecha, but Frina said no. She turned to a dragon and lowered her now healed wing so Eli could climb on. He held on to one of the ridges on her neck and she took off. She sped off, and she could hear Eli screaming. She flew over to the spot where the entrance to the Ikan tribe is and roared. Nothing happened. A portal should've opened at the sound, but it didn't. Something blurred her vision so she shook her head. The blur didn't go away. She landed next to Rithol. Eli got off. Rithol poured water all over the ground. Nothing happened. Frina roared as loud as she could. A small hole appeared. Frina put her claw in it before it disappeared and pried the portal open.

They jumped into the portal into the Ikan tribe.

"Tolkan?" Frina shouted. "Tolkan? Tol- Tolkan!" She ran over to a young Shadow Clan lying on the ground. There was a gash in his leg. "Are you okay?" she asked. Tolkan shook his head. Frina draped his arm over her shoulder and Rithol draped the other arm over his shoulder and they carried him to shelter. There was cold laughter behind them.

"Frina? Rithol?" Blakk said. "I sealed the entrance, how did you get in? Never mind that. You won't get out." Blakk put on noise-canceling headphones and loaded a Ghoul and aimed upwards.

"No, _please_ don't tell me you Ghouled _that_ slug," Frina said. Blakk fired. A very loud, high-pitched screech filled the air. Frina covered her ears. The sound was so intense; the world seemed to spin around her. Getting dizzy, she fell to her knees.

"We have to go," Frina said quietly.

"What?" Eli said, firing slugs.

"We have to go," Frina said, louder this time.

"But-," Eli began.

"We have to go," Frina repeated, "_now!_"

"How?" Rithol said from behind them. Tolkan handed a Shadow Walker to Eli. Frina gasped.

"Are you sure? That Shadow Walker has been in your family for years!" she said. Tolkan nodded. The screeching was now gone, but the pain still lingered. Frina tried to stand, but lost her balance and fell down again, unconscious.

She woke up in the hideout. Instinctively, she covered her ears.

"What happened?" Trixie asked.

"I have no idea," Eli said. "Blakk fired a slug that I didn't see do anything, and Frina flipped out."

"It didn't do anything?" Trixie asked. "What exactly happened?"

"That slug was a Ringer slug. It's called that because it leaves ringing in your ears. When Blakk waged war against the Shadow Clan, the other Denekks created a new slug that only affects Denekks. It produces an extremely loud screech, so intense it can knock a Denekk out. All the Denekks had one. It was extremely hard to make one Ringer slug, imagine making 6! Anyway, they can only fire once. They become so tired after one shot; they lose their ability to transform. I just figured out why Blakk attacked the Shadow Clan!" Frina explained. "He knew we would come, and he went to the Shadow Clan because being with the Shadow Clan when a Ringer is shot, it doubles the sound. And since I have an animal's hearing, it's _really_ bad. On a normal day, my hearing would double the screech. On a day with Shadow Clan, it triples the screech. Not only that, but it was a Ghoul. Quadruple the screech. If we hadn't left when we did, I would've died. I have no idea where he could've gotten a Ringer slug; I thought we fired them all in the war and he doesn't know how to make slugs." Rithol walked out of the guest room, rubbing his head.

"So, what now?" Trixie asked.

"Nothing, I guess," Frina said.


	5. Chapter 5

The computer beeped, alerting them of a call. Trixie answered it.

"Hello, Frina," Blakk greeted, looking past the red-haired girl.

"What do you want?" Frina asked crossly, not looking at the screen.

"I just wanted to tell you that your parents survived the fire," Blakk said. Frina turned around to face the computer.

"What?" she whispered.

"They're alive and well, in my custody."

"What?" she repeated. "Where are they?"

"Right here," Blakk said, stepping aside to reveal two people.

"Mom! Dad!" Frina exclaimed. Evalor, her mother, was first to speak.

"Thad, can we speak to our daughter privately?" she asked. Frina could easily hear the sharp bitterness in her voice.

"Fine," Blakk said and left.

"Frina, we thought you died!" Evalor exclaimed.

"I thought you died!" Frina said.

"Listen, Frina, we have to get out of here!" Rivon, her father, pleaded.

"Piece of cake," Frina said. Evalor and Rivon hung up.

"Cake?" Pronto exclaimed excitedly.

"No cake," Frina said. "I said piece of cake, like it's easy."

"Sneaking into Blakk's place is not going to be easy," Trixie corrected.

"Last time I saw my parents was when I was 5, and I'm 12. Think about it. A five year old girl, with no parents, no money, no food, no water, nothing. I had to find a way to survive. Compared to what I've been through, getting my parents is going to be easy," Frina assured them.

"How did you survive?" Eli asked.

"Well, I didn't know my parents were dead yet, and before the fire, they said if we ever got separated, we'd meet each other at Orik Forest."

"Orik forest?" Eli repeated. "But that's so far from, well, anywhere!"

"We had some friends there that would take care of us until my parents would get there. When I was in wilderness, I hunted for food as a carnivore, or if there weren't many other animals, I would turn to an herbivore and eat any plants there. When I came through cities and there wasn't any where to hunt, I learned to be quick and careful, and I could take stuff from stores."

"You're a thief?!" everyone exclaimed, except Pronto.

"What did I miss?" he asked. "I was thinking about the cake Frina promised to get me."

"I'm not getting you a cake, Pronto," Frina said. "And I hardly stole _anything_. Maybe some yogurts, but that's all!" Eli motioned to Trixie and Kord. They whispered, but Frina could hear them. Eli was telling the others to keep an eye on her and make sure she didn't take anything.

"Okay," Kord agreed. "I completely understand."

"You know I could hear you, right?" Frina said. "And I'm not going to rob you. I never was. But, whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Let's go get your parents," Eli said. "Are you going to be a dragon?" Frina nodded. Eli let out a little whoop of excitement. Outside, Frina turned to a silver dragon. Eli clambered up onto her back.

"If you'd like to ride, Trixie, you can," Frina said.

"Can I?" Kord asked.

"Sorry, I can't support a cave troll's weight," Frina apologized. "But maybe I'll be strong enough next year." Kord's expression lightened up a bit at the idea of riding a dragon that soon. He got on his Mecha with Pronto and rode toward the Blakk Industries building.

"Hold on tight, Trixie," Eli warned. Frina could feel Trixie's nervous hands hold on tightly to one of the ridges on her back. Frina unfurled her wings and took off at top speed. Eli was whooping, while Trixie was screaming at the top of her lungs.


	6. Chapter 6

Frina closed her eyes, concentrated hard, and then opened them. She had activated Dragon's Eye, the vision of a dragon. Dragon's Eyes could see danger farther ahead. She had never activated Dragon's Eye before, though she tried. Frina landed in front of the door. She heard guards shifting their blasters to aim at her. Eli gently tapped her shoulder.

"What about the guards?" he asked.

"Leave them be," she replied. Eli and Trixie slid off. Kord and Pronto appeared soon after them, but the guards were still focusing on the dragon. Frina heard one guard load a Ghoul and fire. Instinctively, she shielded Eli and Trixie with her wings, her back facing the guards. The Ghoul bounced harmlessly off her hard silver scales. The other guards lowered their weapons, knowing they couldn't fight a dragon. Frina turned human, and the guards loaded their weapons.

"Don't go in there," one guard warned. "I swear I'll shoot you, Frina." Frina recognized the voice.

"You work for Blakk now?" she said. The guard nodded. "Why?"

"Because why wouldn't I?"

"Because Blakk is evil and a traitor."

"Traitor, yes, but only for the greater good. Evil, how could he be?" the guard replied. Frina smelled the air. There was a strong, sweet smell that could only be identified as son thorn.

"Blakk deceived you, Suron," Frina said. "Son thorn."

"So?" Suron said. "I'll still shoot you." Frina turned around to face Suron.

"Then do it," she taunted. Suron loaded a Ghoul and took aim. Eli, Trixie , Kord, and Pronto all tensed, but Frina was perfectly relaxed. Suron put his finger on the trigger, threatening to pull it on more than one occasion. He lowered his weapon.

"Don't go in there," Suron warned again.

"And who will stop me?" Frina started opening the door. It swung wide open, but she stood there, seeing if what Suron said was true. The guards all fired their blasters. Frina grabbed Eli and Trixie and swiftly pulled them into the building. Kord and Pronto followed. They were in a huge, empty hallway. Frina lead them down it, still using Dragon's Eye to locate her parents. She led them down a staircase to the prisons. All the cells were filled.

"Who was that?" Eli asked.

"Suron, another Denekk," Frina explained. They walked down the hallway lined with prison cells until finally, they stopped.

"Frina!" her mother and father cried. Frina examined the size of the hallway. It was too small for her to turn into a dragon. She examined the lock. She snorted softly in amusement about how easy it would be to pick. She asked Evalor for an item similar to a bobby pin. Evalor pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and handed it to Frina. Frina thanked them as she started picking the lock. The lock clicked open. They hurried up the stairs. The once empty hallway was now filled with guards.

"No wonder the prison hall had no guards," Trixie whispered. "They all went up here!"

"No, these are the guards from outside. The prison guards were on a lunch break," Rivon explained. Frina noticed an open window. She swiftly and quietly scaled the wall and climbed onto the window sill. She turned to a monkey and let down her tail. Eli, Trixie, Kord, Pronto, Rivon, and Evalor climbed up. Frina turned human once everyone was on the window sill. They climbed out the window and jumped down. Sure enough, there were no guards outside. Pronto and Kord got on their Mechas. Evalor an Rivon rode with them back to the hideout while Frina turned to a dragon and Trixie and Eli rode her. Frina wasn't going very fast; they weren't in a hurry. Frina deactivated Dragon's Eye. Evalor explained that Blakk wore out their Denekk powers in prison and that's why they had to ride with Kord and Pronto.

"Frina, do you want to come with us?" Evalor asked when they got back to hideout.

"No thanks, I think I want to stay here," Frina said. Evalor nodded, then got the sunglasses and downloaded their contacts into it, then downloaded it into the computer before leaving. They waved goodbye.

"Bye Frina!" they called out.

"Bye Mom and Dad!" Frina called back as her parents started the long trek back home.


End file.
